A Start of a New Afterlife
by DanWolf92
Summary: Danny was out fighting a ghost one day when his parents come by and they try to capture him. Danny was starting to get mad at his parents for trying to hunt him down so much recently. So Danny leaves his parent's house and he moves into the Ghost Zone. Who does he meet in the Ghost Zone? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

_Danny's POV:_

I was busy fighting the fourth ghost for the day, and it was the ghost that I always hated. It was Skulker. Skulker for the past week has been coming out of the Ghost Zone to, use his words, to get my pelt. I know, right. You see, Skulker claims to be the Ghost Zone's best hunter, but literally, he is nothing but a big pain. It was starting to get easy now to beat Skulker due to the years of fighting ghosts. You see, I had my ghost powers since I was 14, and I am now 18. Due to years of fighting ghosts gave me a strong build which I liked. I had a recent growth spurt and now I was taller than Dash. Back to the fight. As I was fighting Skulker, I failed to notice my parents coming to the fight.

"Get out of our town you ghosts," my mom said as she shot at both Skulker and I. This has been happening a lot recently. Whenever I would be fighting a ghost, my parents would come into the scene and they would make the other ghost leave the fight leaving only me. This has been happening for the past two weeks and I have had enough and today was the last time that my parents did it to me. While I was still in my human form, I flew towards my parents and I yelled at them.

"What in the hell do you two think that you are doing?" I yelled.

"Getting rid of ghost scum like you," my mother said to me.

"So you would get rid of Amity Park's protector and be booed out of the town," I said to my mother.

"I know your agenda ghost. You are trying to get on everyone's good side so that way you can take over our town. I know that all ghosts are evil." I have had it with my mom so I decided that I would let her have it, literally.

"So that means that you would shoot your own son?"

"What are you talking about?" I transformed back into my human half and when I did that, my parents gasped.

"Danny, are you okay? Is the ghost that is overshadowing you keeping you as a hostage of some sorts?"

"What? No. Mom, I am the ghost boy, I am Danny Phantom, and I am leaving. You can explain to everyone in town how the town's protector is no longer with them. The both of you have let many ghosts escape while I was trying to capture them and I am done with it. I am leaving and you can't stop me." I transformed back into my ghost half and I flew home to my room and I started to pack up my room. I knew that my parents were still confused of what just happened.

_Maddie's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard and saw. My son, who I just found out was the ghost boy that was protecting Amity Park, was leaving us. I could not believe it. I was starting to cry for I was sad of what I had just done.

"I can't believe it, Jack. Our son was the ghost boy and we have been trying to hurt him each and every time that we go out hunting ghosts. We have to go and talk to Danny."

"I agree Maddie." Jack and I quickly returned home and when we got to Danny's room, we saw that it was already stripped. Danny had already packed up and left. I broke down again knowing what I have done. I wondered where he could be now.

_Danny's POV:_

When I was done packing up my room, I went to the Ghost Zone for that would be new home for now. As I was flying, I looked for a place to lay my head for the night, but most of the places that I saw in the Ghost Zone did not look that friendly at all. I continued to fly until I came to a realm door.

'Let's see who resides here,' I thought to myself as I went to the realm door. I knocked on the door and who I saw answer it shocked me. It was Kitty. I have met Kitty before and in a way, we both dated, but that was when she was overshadowing Paulina. Still, a date was a date. She was the first one to speak up.

"What is it Danny?" I was about to say something when she saw that I had bags of my possessions in my hands.

"Don't tell me. You finally moved out of your parent's because they have caused more trouble with your ghost hunting and they were shocked when you showed them that you were the ghost boy that was protecting the town."

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Call it a woman's intuition, Danny. I am guessing that you do not have a place to crash for the night, is that right?"

"That is right. I was actually about to go up to Clockwork to see if he can help me create my own realm."

"Well, as a friend, I can let you stay only for one night and that is all. I would let you stay longer, but Johnny gets extremely jealous if I let boys stay over for more than a night."

"I understand. Thanks Kitty."

"No problem Phantom." I flew in Kitty's realm with my bags and I set them right next to the couch for that is where I was going to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Home?**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up at 10 AM for I wanted to get to Clockwork's early, but knowing that he was the master of time and everything, early to him is on time. I left my bags at Kitty's realm for I did not want to bring them with me. I continued to fly until I arrived or was getting close to his realm. I know that I was getting close for I saw big clock gears flying up ahead. I sped up a little bit and within seconds, I was at his realm.

"Clockwork, you know why I am here," I said as I was landing down on a platform.

"Of course I know why you are here. I know everything and I am here to tell you do not worry about creating your own realm. There is someone that you meet that will let you move in with."

"I already know that you can't tell me, but as you always say, only time will tell, right?"

"That is right my young apprentice."

"Well then, I best get going then."

"Good bye my young apprentice and say hello to your girlfriend for me." Girlfriend? I did not have a girlfriend. What was he talking about? I flew back to Kitty's house and I grabbed my bags that I set right next to the couch. As soon as they were in my hands, I flew out of her realm and I started to look around to see if there was another ghost that was my friend that would allow me to bunk with. I continued to fly until I saw another realm door in the distance. I flew towards the door and I knocked on it. I saw it swing open and who I saw was the last person that I ever expected.

_Ember's POV:_

I was in the kitchen making myself something to eat when all of a sudden, I heard a knock on my front door.

"Who could that be?" I walked to the front door with the sandwich that I had just made in my opposite hand. I opened the door and who I saw was the last person that I ever expected, Danny Phantom. As soon as I saw him, I blushed. Most people do not know this, but I have a small crush on Danny, but if Danny ever found out that I liked him in the slightest bit, he would just leave. I then looked at what I was wearing and I saw that I was only wearing a sports bra and skin tight jogger's pants. I blushed when I noticed on how I was dressed.

_Danny's POV: _

I could not believe that I was at Ember's realm and when I saw how she was dressed, it almost gave me a nose-bleed. She was dressed only in a sports bra and skin tight jogger's pants. I noticed that there was an awkward silence, so I broke up the silence that was between the both of us.

"Uh, Ember, I was kind of hoping that I can stay for a few nights?" Ember looked at me and she saw that I was carrying bags in my hands.

"Uh, sure Danny. Come on in." I flew I her realm and when I landed on the floor, I saw how big I was against her. I was at least another foot taller than her. I was about to set my bags right next to the couch and just sleep there, but Ember stopped me.

"What do you think that you are doing?" she said.

"I was just setting my stuff next to the couch. I was just going to sleep on the couch. I do not want to take up that much room."

"You can at least take the guest bedroom upstairs. Here, I will show you." I followed Ember upstairs all the way to the guest bedroom and when I was following her, I noticed how she looked in the skin tight jogger's pants that she was wearing. She looked hot.

'Damn, Ember looks hot in those pants. Heck, Ember looks hot in general. I better not let her catch me saying those things about her.' She stopped and she opened up a door which I assumed was the door to the guest bedroom. I walked in and it was nothing fancy. Just a bed, a dresser, and a closet. I set my bags down and I knew that for a fact that it was going to be hard living with Ember.

_Ember's POV:_

Great. Baby-pop was going to be staying here with me for a couple of days. What could happen during that time? I left the guest room for Danny to be settled in and I went downstairs to make something to eat for the both of us. As soon as I was in the kitchen, I started to make something small. I made a BLT for me and for Danny. I did not want to make anything extravagant. I was eating my BLT when Danny came downstairs. I noticed that he changed his clothes and what I saw him wearing made me stop eating my BLT. I noticed that Danny was wearing a black shirt that was hugging him tightly to the chest exposing his hard rock abs, and lose carpenter pants. It was when I saw his abs that made my knees go all weak. I had to sit down on the couch to make sure that I did not fall at all.

'Man, Danny looks ripped. Keep it together girl. I know that you like him, but I do not want to scare him off.' I continued to eat my BLT and I noticed something else about Danny. He did not transform into his human half. He was still in his ghost half. You see, I am the only person in the Ghost Zone that knows that Danny is a half ghost. Everyone is so stupid to see it, except for me. As I was eating my sandwich, Danny sat down right next to me eating the sandwich that I prepared for him.

"Thanks Ember."

"For what?" I asked him with a little bit of food still left in my mouth.

"For taking me in even though we are enemies."

'I wish that we weren't enemies Danny. I like you,' I said to myself in my mind.

"I will only be staying for a couple of days and then I will leave. I do not want to impose any longer than that." Crap. I do not want Danny to leave. I knew that I had to say something to get him to stay longer than for just a couple of days.

"Danny, you can stay here for more than just a couple of days. I do not mind," I said to Danny.

"Thanks Ember." Danny got off the couch and I saw him go back upstairs.

'I can't believe it. The guy that I like, no love, is here in my realm. I have to tell him I feel about him. I just hope that Danny feels the same way about me. I do not want to scare him off at all.'

_Danny's POV:_

I was back in the guest room that Ember said that I can use. As soon as I was back in the guest room, I plopped down on the bed feeling a little glum. I was still a little mad at my mom for getting in my business of ghost hunting, but I was still a little sad that I left mom and dad. I was conflicted so much that I decided to sleep. I knew that tomorrow was going to be a new day. What I did not know was that tomorrow was going to bring new changes as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Changes **

_Ember's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up at the usual time that I always do, 8:30 AM. The alarm was going off and I turned it off. As I was getting up, I remembered that Danny came here yesterday and it has been almost a complete day since he had been here. I got up from the bed to use the bathroom. Normally ghosts did not have to use the bathroom, but I did for some strange reason. As I walked in the mirror, I always looked in the mirror to see how crappy I looked whenever I woke up, but what I saw in the mirror shocked me. My flaming blue hair was now white. It was just like Danny's hair when he was in his ghost form.

'What is happening?' I thought to myself. I looked at my new hair and I was starting to like it. My hair was no longer an uncontrollable flame, but it was now a controllable white hair. I started to brush my hair and when I was brushing it, I saw that I was starting to get a little bit of color to my skin. I was confused of what was happening, but I decided to shrug it off. I was able to get my new hair straightened out. After it was completely brushed, I used the bathroom. After I was done, I left the bathroom to go back to my room. As I was walking back, I saw the guest door swing open and out popped Danny. What I saw him wear made me blush. I saw that he was not wearing a shirt at all, but at least he was wearing pants. I saw his muscles which started to make me heat up a little.

_Danny's POV:_

I woke up because I had to use the bathroom. As I was walking towards the bathroom, I failed to notice Ember's new hair. I proceeded to go and use the restroom. As soon as I was done using the restroom, I went back to my room and I put on a shirt that I had grabbed from my parent's house. I put it on and I left the room again. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I was walking to the kitchen, I thought of Ember.

'Maybe I should make her something to eat as well.' I went to the fridge and I grabbed some sausage, eggs, milk, and butter. I grabbed a loaf of bread and I started to make some French toast and sausage for Ember and I. As I was making the food, I heard Ember coming down the stairs. When I saw her, it almost gave me a nose-bleed. Ember was hot before, but now, she looked hotter. I saw that her hair was now nothing but snowy white, just like mine, and I saw that she had some color to her skin. It almost looked as if she was a human, but I knew that could not be possible at all. I was able to finish making breakfast and I served it to both Ember and I.

"Thank you Danny," she said as she sat down to eat. That was the first time that I heard her ever use my name. Normally, she would call me either dipstick or baby-pop, but her calling me Danny just caught me off guard. We continued to eat and I had to admit, it was actually nice to eat breakfast with Ember. As we were eating, I examined Ember carefully with my eyes.

'Man, Ember is hot. I wish that I could just tell her how I feel, but how do you tell the hottest girl in the Ghost Zone that you love her?' I thought to myself. I continued to examine Ember and I saw that her skin was starting to get more color.

'How is this possible?' I thought to myself. I looked at her and that is when it clicked. She was transforming. Then I remembered something that my master, Clockwork, told me.

(Flashback)

"Daniel, there is something that you need to know."

"What is that Clockwork?"

"Inside each and every ghost is a little bit of their humanity. Some ghosts have more than others, and some have very little. When a ghost actually shows more of their humanity, they change. Some changes happen gradually overtime and eventually then turn back into a human, but that has never happened."

"Will it ever happen at all?"

"Yes it will and it will happen to the person that you least expect it to happen to, your girlfriend."

(Flashback Ends)

I could not believe it. Ember was getting her humanity back. In a way, I was glad, but yet I was also confused as well. Ember had some of my qualities in her such as hair color and I swear that I saw her eyes change color as well. Not only was she getting her humanity back, it looked like as if she was turning into a halfa right in front of me.

'Clockwork, is this the one that you said was my girlfriend? If so thank you.' I continued to examine her without her not knowing of what I was doing.

_Ember's POV:_

Here I was eating breakfast with Danny and it was the first time that I was actually eating with him and I liked it. I continued to eye him to see how much he has changed. I saw his chiseled chest, I saw that his face had more masculine features, and that he was taller, much taller. He was at least a foot taller than me. I had to admit, Danny looked extremely intimidating, but hot at the same time. I continued to look at Danny and I could not handle it any longer. My hormones were going crazy and I was in heat.

'I can't hold back any longer. I have to show him that I love him.' Danny and I continued to eat until the French toast and sausage was done. I walked up behind Danny and I knew what I had to do. I first caught Danny's attention by hugging him and I knew that threw him off.

"Ember, what are you doing?" Danny asked me.

"I am doing something a friend of mine told me to do a long time ago and that is follow my heart." I threw myself at Danny, literally, and I wrapped my arms around him and I started to kiss him. I could tell that I surprised him.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was in Ember's realm and all of a sudden, she starts kissing me, and to be truthful, it felt great. I felt Ember's arms around my neck and when she latched onto me, I grabbed her waist and I pulled her in closer to me. I could tell from the kiss of what Ember wanted to say to me and that was that she loves me. We kissed for what almost seemed like forever, but it did not last forever. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the front door and Ember broke apart the kiss.

"Who could that be?" Ember said as she left my embrace.

_Ember's POV:_

I left the warm embrace of Danny when I heard a knock on the front door. I went to the front door and who I saw was my best friend, Kitty.

"Kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, who are you?"

"Kitty, it is me, Ember."

"Oh my god. You look amazing girl. I love with what you did to your hair. So, what dye did you use?"

"I did not use a dye at all. When I woke up, it was like this."

"Really? That is cool. So may I come in?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in." I led Kitty in to the living room and as soon as she saw Danny, she gasped.

"I can't believe that he is here."

"Yeah, he came by yesterday and he said that he needed a place to stay for a couple of days, so I let him in."

"Wow. How nice of you Ember. You know what, you just almost look like Danny."

"What do you mean?"

"Really? Your hair is like his now, you have color to your skin and it matches his. If I did not know any better, I swear that you became a half-ghost like him or something."

"That is impossible and you know it."

"Really? Want to test it out to see if what I said might be true?"

"Why not. Let's go." I brought Kitty up to my room and when we got there, she took out a stethoscope, an instrument that is used to check for a heartbeat by doctors.

"What are you doing Kitty?"

"If I am right, you should have a heartbeat by now, and if you do, then it proves that you are a halfa just like Danny." I just sighed when she said that. I rolled up my shirt until part of my chest was exposed and she placed the stethoscope on my chest. As soon as she did that, I winced due to the cold, but within seconds, it became warmer. Kitty checked to see if I had a heartbeat, which I knew that I would not, but when she was done, she was shocked.

"Oh…my…..god. Ember, you have a heartbeat."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ember, you are alive again. Listen for yourself." Kitty held the stethoscope in place and she placed the ear nodes in my ears. As soon as I placed them in my ears, I could not believe of what I was hearing. I heard a heartbeat and it was coming from me. I could not believe it. I was a halfa just like Danny, but if I was a halfa just like Danny, then does that mean that I know have a human form just like his. I was curious to see if that was true or not. So I concentrated on a human form in my head and when I was concentrating, I thought of Danny for a brief second. All of a sudden, I felt two rings travel up and down my body. I heard a gasp come from Kitty.

"Oh my god, Ember. Take a look at yourself." I did as Kitty said. When I saw myself in the mirror, I saw my hair was plain black, I had soft baby blue eyes, and I had a killer figure that any girl would want. I looked at myself and I knew that I was staring at my new human half.

"Danny, I have to go and show Danny. Maybe he can tell me what is happening."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes." I walked downstairs to see if Danny had an explanation of what happened to me.

_Danny's POV:_

I was in the living room watching some TV when I heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

'That must be Ember now.' I watched as I saw Ember and when I saw her, I had a nosebleed. I saw that she now had black hair, she had soft baby blue eyes just like mine, and that she had a figure that any girl would be jealous over. I was unable to fight my hormones as I saw her. I ran to her and I kissed her passionately on the lips. I could tell that she was getting weak from the kiss as I saw that her knees were about to give out on her. All of a sudden, which I forget, Kitty spoke up.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. Danny, you just kissed Ember and she did not slap you at all. Dang girl, you are lucky to have a man like him." I saw Ember blush when Kitty said that.

"Well, are you going to tell him or should I?" I heard from Kitty. What did Ember have to say to me? I looked at her and I saw her face me.

"Danny, I do not know how, but I have turned into a halfa just like you. I do not understand how I was able to turn into a halfa in the first place. I was dead."

"I can explain."

"You can?" both Ember and Kitty said at the same time.

"Yes. A while ago, I spoke with Clockwork, my master, and he was giving me lessons about the Ghost Zone and everything. He said something to me that caught my attention. He said that it was possible for a ghost to be transformed back into a human if they showed enough humanity. You see, Clockwork told me that each and every ghost in the Ghost Zone has a small amount of humanity in them and over time, if the ghost has done nothing against humans, but have helped them, their humanity grows up to a point to where it starts to change them. He said that in some rare cases, the ghost will be able to keep their powers when they become human, and that is what must have happened to you Ember. You have become a halfa just like me."

"I can't believe it Danny. In a way, I am happy for what has happened to me, but at the same time I am scared. What if I lose part of my humanity and I go back to being a full-ghost again?"

"Ember, I assure you that is never going to happen at all." When I said that to Ember, she just smiled at me.

"There is one thing that I would like to do though Ember."

"What is that Danny?" I looked at Kitty and I motioned for her to leave. When she left, I picked up Ember bridal style and I carried her to her bedroom. Ember and I did not leave each other's arms for the rest of the night. I was happy with my new life.

**Chapter 4: Aftermath **

_Overview:_

Ember and Danny lived together ever since that day. It was about a month later when Danny proposed to her and she was happy. Ember and Danny had a small ceremony and only invited their close friends to it. Clockwork was the minister at the wedding. Two months after they were married, Ember announced that she was pregnant with Danny's child, a boy. Danny was so happy when he heard that. Danny moving to the Ghost Zone was the best decision that he ever made.

**Hey everyone. I wanted to write a small story of DannyXEmber like this one. I hope that you like it. If you have any ideas of a story that you want, please leave your ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
